The amino acid sequence of rat and mouse prolactins, whale growth hormone and prolactin, and human prolactin will be studied. Tryptic digests of the hormones will be separated by two dimensional chromatography- electrophoresis. The peptides will be sequenced by the dansyl-Edman procedure. The tryptic peptides will be aligned by homology with growth hormones and prolactins of known structure.